love_thy_neighborfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Thy Partnership
Love Thy Partnership is the eighth episode of the first season of Love Thy Neighbor. Synopsis Hattie ponders the idea of creating a strategic business deal with Vivian after sales are slow at the diner. Meanwhile Sam, Drew & Danny argue over who will receive a promotion at work. Plot Hattie is enraged when a customer claims that's Vivian's diner food is better than hers and refuses to pay her. Hattie realizes that all of her loyal, old customers from the past, who loved her food and frequented the diner, had actually died, Hattie is discouraged at the state of her current clientele. Later that day, Hattie is chasing yet more customers out of the diner, since they all prefer Vivian's cooking. Hattie checks the register only to find coins for the day's profits. She goes to deposit it into the bank while Floyd and Linda ponder on how to deal with the financial situation. At Beagal and Steve, Drew and Danny are shocked to discover Sam is at work early for perhaps the first time ever. They immediately suspect that he is up to no good. The phone rings at Drew's desk, and Sam rushes to answer it. Drew beats him to it and realizes that it's their boss, Mr. Miller on the other end, and he's looking to speak to Sam. Drew tells everyone that a supervisor position has opened up in their department and that their all being considered, based on their job performance. Sam and Drew argue over who is the best candidate between them. Back at the Love Train, Vivian pays the diner a visit. She is looking for Hattie, who is still at the bank. After Floyd hands over the rent checks for all the tenants at Vivian's building, Vivian reveals that the reason she came over is to ask Hattie to go into business with her. Vivian explains that she has a contract with several tour bus companies and she doesn't want to lose that business. Floyd and Linda's ears perk up at this revelation. Linda agrees to try to talk to her mother, and Vivian leaves, temporarily satisfied. As Linda and Floyd finish discussing how they are going to approach Hattie with Vivian's proposition, Drew and Danny come into the diner for lunch. Linda takes their orders while Drew very obviously flirts with Danny. They start to dish about the current competition for the office promotion. Hattie comes back from the bank and wonders why the diner is so empty, and says she might have to lay people off if business doesn't improve. Vivian walks in and proposes her business deal to Hattie, who immediately refuses. As Vivian begins to walk out the door, she reveals to Hattie that she has tour bus companies, and Hattie has a sudden change of heart, and agrees to take the deal, but only if she buy Vivian out if she's unhappy. Back at the office, Danny, Sam and Drew all learn that none of them received the promotion and instead they would be receiving a new supervisor from Chicago. The three co-workers are all worried about the implications of a new boss. Episode Cast Main Cast * Patrice Lovely as Hattie * Kendra C. Johnson as Linda * Palmer Williams Jr. as Floyd * Andre Hall as Danny * Jonathan Chase as Sam * Darmirra Brunson as Drew Recurring Cast * Sondra Currie as Vivian Quotes Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Guests